South Park Wife Swap
by tuttytungy
Summary: For two weeks, two wives swap lives with each other and they have never even met, for the first week, the wives must go by the rules of their new their family, but for the next week, the wives get to make their own rules  Disclaimer I don't own these show


I breathed in a deep sigh; I was excited, but nervous about the trial that awaited me in three days. In just three days, I would be swapping lives with a woman I have never met before for two whole weeks. The only thing I knew about the other family so far is that they lived in Colorado, a long ways away from my own home state of New York. Maybe I should tell more about myself and my family and the way I live life here in The Big Apple. My name is Wendy, I am thirty-seven years old, my husband Tweek is an avid coffee addict who stays at home while I work as a journalist for a small magazine company. Before I go to work though, I must get up at four AM to do the morning round of housework before fixing a pot of coffee for my husband. I have two amazing children, Ella, age fifteen and Ethan, age thirteen. When I arrive home from my eight-hour work shift, I have to make Tweek his coffee and fix the dinner before doing the evening round of housework before tucking my children into bed. After that, I have about thirty minutes to myself before Tweek wants me to run his bath water for him. I guess you could say I live a busy life.

Three days, just three days until I was to switch lives with a woman from New York. I do not know about you, but I have always dreamed of going to New York. To start this off, I guess I should introduce myself. I am Bebe, I was born and raised here in Colorado, I live here with my husband Butters, and my eight kids. I have seven daughters, Ashlynn who is nineteen, Emmahleigh, who seventeen, Shireen who is fifteen, Trisha, who is twelve, Rennie, who is nine, Chloe, who is five, and Jacque, who is three. I also have a fourteen-year-old son named Danny. Other than that, all my friends say that I am the queen of the town, probably because all the men drool over me and my husband meets my every demand.

This is it, I thought to myself, holding my breath as I stepped into the long black limo, I was going all the way to the other side of the country to live with a family I had never met before for two whole weeks. I figured it would be a great experience though, and I could write about it in my next article. After what seemed like a million years, the limo finally pulled up in front of a three story white house with a pink trim. Stepping out of the limo, I wrapped my coat tighter around myself and slowly walked to the house. The first thing I noticed when I stepped into the house was the strong smell of perfume that wafted to my nostrils and how much pink there was. When I say there was a lot of pink, I mean there was a lot of pink. In fact, I could not find a single thing in the whole house that was not pink.

"She must be really prissy." I said quietly to myself as I was going through her wardrobe, which was full of pink dresses with rhinestones. I finally made my way to the kitchen table where the rulebook that the other woman had written was sitting. I took a deep breath before picking up the book to read it.

_Everything in my life centres around me, I am the queen of my household and what I say goes. My husband works as a sales man by day and he pampers me by night. He always comes to my every beck and call with no questions asked. I am not the only one Butters listens to though, he must obey my seven daughters' every command and buy them anything their heart desires. My son and my husband do all the housework, everyone knows that women are much higher up on the pedestal than men are and we must be treated that way. I am, as you can see, a queen!_

This is unbelievable. I thought to myself as I read her rulebook. So this woman does nothing but sit around being pampered? After reading her rulebook and going through her house, I could tell that my kids would be in for a surprise when they met their new mother.

"I can't believe I am going to New York!" I exclaimed as the limo was nearing closer and closer to the New York border. The limo driver just nodded and continued driving. I nearly squealed in excitement when we crossed the border, my excitement started to die down as I saw that we were getting more and more into the small countryside of New York rather than the big extravagant city part. By the time we reached the house, my mood went from being excited and ecstatic, to being bummed and almost depressed. The house standing in front of me was a one-story house that reminded me of a cottage in the woods. The inside was not any better; they did not have any pink in there at all!

"Ahh!" I screamed out in shocked fear when I saw the other woman's clothes, she did not have a single rhinestone on any of her clothes. Instead, they were just black and grey pencil skirts with a woman's blazer to match each one. The worst part was these blazers had shoulder pads. To get over my fear of her closet, I decided to go check out the kitchen. The first thing I noticed about the kitchen was the high tech coffee pot and all the different coffee brands that were in the cabinet.

"These people must really love coffee." I muttered, the only good thing about that though was the coffee pot, which was the most me thing I had seen here so far. I then turned my attention to the rulebook and what I saw nearly made me gag.

_My husband is the centre of the household, what he says goes and I have no say so whatsoever in the running of the household. _

So what is she? A slave? I thought to myself as I continued to read.

_I wake up at four am to do the morning round of chores before fixing a pot of coffee for my husband and walking my children up for school._

You have got to be kidding me, there is NO way I am waking up that early, someone as perfect as me needs her beauty sleep.

_After I drop my children off at school, I go to work where I write articles for a small magazine company, after I come home from work; I make my husband his coffee before doing the evening round of chores. After that, I tuck my children into bed. I usually have thirty minutes to myself after tucking them in before I have to run my husband his bath water. I finally get to sleep around one in the morning, after I had made my husband another cup of coffee._

Technically, this woman's life revolves around working and practically being a slave in her own home. I thought to myself in shock at the woman's life. I knew that this next week for me was going to be a living hell.


End file.
